


Kidding with Mary Sue

by IAmChen



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:26:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28286943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmChen/pseuds/IAmChen
Summary: I am here to tell a story. A story in a world where Ginny Weasley has a twin sister. Furthermore, her sister is a Mary Sue. What if Ginny's sister is so powerful that... nothing could stop her anymore? What would Ginny's life be like? We will be listening to Ginny's story, to her sister's story, to others' stories, to everyone's story...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. Eggs and Kiwi

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [[HP]和玛丽苏开玩笑](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/351984) by 打酱油而已. 



> First thing first, J.K Rowling owns Harry Potter and I do not own Kidding with Mary Sue.
> 
> Second, I’m NOT the author of this fanfic. This fic is originally in Chinese, I contacted the author and I was granted to translate it for the purpose of sharing with the English-speaking community. (Original work is called “和玛丽苏开玩笑”, which can be found on the Chinese website jjwxc.net by 打酱油而已)
> 
> Third, the original work is still IN PROGRESS, I too am waiting for the updates of this fic. The author did promise to finish it with a happy ending. By the way, there is no pairing for the main characters... yet.
> 
> This fic is a PARODY. It can be categorized as a modern AU with a background setting around the 2010s according to the content, though the time setting doesn’t do much impact and the exact time was not mentioned by the author. It takes place after Harry’s first year at Hogwarts, starting with a brief description of Ginny’s childhood in the first few chapters then into Ginny’s first year.
> 
> What if our main character of Kidding with Mary Sue, Ginny Weasley, had a Mary Sue twin sister? Her sister, the OC of this fic, is a Mary Sue. If you’re not familiar with this term it means a type of character (most likely female) who is depicted as unrealistically lacking in flaws or weaknesses, and usually liked by every other character in the book. The author’s purpose is to view Mary Sue characters from an outsider’s, which is Ginny’s in this fic, point of view. However, this is not the only purpose or the main message of this fic.
> 
> Because of the special setting and the main tone of this fic, half of the characters are going to be a bit OOC, but I promise no bashing on any character or any house.
> 
> “To be honest, I’m not against Mary Sue. Actually, I’m not against anything. I approve of everything. Because if something exists, there must be a reason. Things wouldn’t be made without a purpose. Therefore, existing is meaning.”--Quote from Kidding with Mary Sue.
> 
> Now, let the story begin. Enjoy and review!

The scariest story that Ginny has ever heard was from Ron, on a summer night long long ago.

A pile of eggs is chatting, the first egg said to the second, "Look, the last egg has long hair!" The second said to the third, "Look, the last egg has long hair." Then the third said to the fourth, the fourth said to the fifth, the fifth went ahead and asked, "Hey, why the long hair?" The last egg roared, "I'm a goddamn kiwi!"

Everyone told Ron that the joke was so cold that made them shudder with cold sweat on the forehead. Only Ginny was secretly alarmed, noted in her head that Ron is truly a wise man, otherwise why he could hit the nail on the head, target at the nightmare in Ginny's whole life.

Every evening, Ginny would have a nightmare where someone is pursuing her, she keeps on running and running, until she steps out of the space when she would feel a joint and wake up. Then, absolutely, she will see her twin sister sleeping next to her, which tells her the nightmare won't disappear for now, it will last for years.

Her little sister, Aquamarine Weasley, how horrible this name is!

Every time when talking about the origin of that name, her parents' faces are always beaming with satisfaction.

"Let me tell you guys the story of your birth."

Mother's story began, "It was a sunny day, a baby was crying in the ward of St. Mungo's hospital..."

The later part of the story is widely known, the Weasleys finally got their long-expected daughters. It even came with a buy one get one discount, cheap and fine. Mr. Weasley was so happy to hold his little daughter, a name came to his mind like a thunderbolt out of a clear sky.

"Aqua, Aquamarine Weasley."

"Such a beautiful name."

"Yeah, the name just popped up, such a surprise." He laughed, "Molly, I have a hunch, our little daughter will be a great wizard."

Staring at the pink face of the yogi daughter who seemed so hydrated, the mother could not help but gently bit that face.

The little girl seemed to have sensed that someone was holding her, she opened her eyes. That is a pair of eyes with greenish orchid color, with faint emerald light flowing inside. Facing an unfamiliar face, she laughed without fear. The crooked eyebrows and wide smile captured The Weasleys heart at once. She is so lovely.

Actually, the story goes longer, concentrated on the extraordinary points of the little sister. While telling that story, The Weasley would suddenly become literary and eloquent, they would use tons of shocking rhetoric to describe her. Joy is overflowing among the whole family, Ginny is also putting joy on her face, but secretly questioning, didn't she say she will talk about the story about the birth of "you guys"? Where is me?

After a while she came round to the idea, she is in the "guys".

As the saying goes, winner takes it all, loser takes the fall. If you have a young sister, who loves to listen to the periodic table at one-month-old age, clamors to listen to Das Kapital at three-month-old age, speaks English, Russian, Japanese, French, Chinese, Germany, Italian, and Spanish fluently at one-year-old age, with deep attainment on Latin, you will feel appearing in "guys" is a great honor. At least there is a place for you, much better than "the fall". 

Ginny was supposed to be content, but she was ungrateful. The psychological balance broke just a little bit, falling into a slight illness--mirror phobia.

When Ginny was a child, one day her mother announced at the dinner table that she is gonna take the youngest daughter to Diagon Alley. All the brothers peeved and clamored for joining. Hearing the kids' responses, the mother proudly pulled out a sheaf of parchment.

"Aquamarine painted these, we are going to see if we can earn some money."

Everybody passed around the design and was amazed by it.

A few hours later, her parents came home loaded. Dad couldn't wait to tell the youngest daughter's extraordinary performance at Twilfitt and Tatting’s. Mum pulled out presents from her pocket for every member of the family. Ginny still remembered that she received a new dress, her little sister handed to her in person. She did not dare to take it but stared blankly at the genius who owns the same face as her until the genius smiled and threw the dress over her shoulder. Ginny shrank, sprung to her feet, rushed into the bathroom, filled a basin of water, and buried her face in it.

Drown yourself drown yourself drown yourself, drown yourself so you do not need to see that smile again.

That splendiferous, content, proud, smashing smile; and above all, a little contempt, like a joke. The smile said, as long as I am happy, you guys will have good days ahead.

Ginny did not successfully drown herself in the end because George wanted to use the bathroom and turn her out. However, the moment she got up, she felt dizzy, and suddenly she recalled something.

I remember I wasn't a twin!

This thought of hers, as menacingly as the name which entered Arthur's head on that sunny day a few years ago seized Ginny and refused to let her go.

I remember... I think I remember…

Ginny thought she remembered something, but this tiny clue is just like a puppy, running around her, teasing her, and when she actually wanted to touch it, it would run away and disappear, only leaving her with a slight mystery. She is afraid of looking in the mirror, she could not stand any reflection of herself.

It was only when she heard Ron's story that she got this clue back. Puppies are born by dogs, kittens are born by cats, kiwis can not hatch from eggs! It is not an elegant deduction, but not crude either. Who the hell is sitting there claiming to be my sister?

For sure she is pretty and clever, but those are not exactly reasons for people's love. Ginny gradually discovered that most people will like and appreciate her naturally just by getting close to her and circled her without knowing it.

For example, when Bill held her, his face showed no affection but a drowsy, drunken dream kind expression. For Ginny, being too close to her sister meant a bout of dizziness.

The drunken dream and dizziness make Ginny terrified, the scariest thing was that everyone let out an incredible gasp while looking at her sister's design, but Ginny only saw a child's doodle.

Is it just me or there's something wrong with all of their eyes?

Ginny was afraid that it's just her.

She grew up dizzy and a little bit scared. Afraid to eat kiwis since then.

Many, many years later, when Ginny felt dizzy, her mind always flew back to that midsummer night, although she could not remember who sat beside her, or whether they had dessert or not, there was just one clear voice.

"I'm a goddamn kiwi!"


	2. Friends

Ginny never went to kindergarten or primary school, so she had no classmates. Mum and sometimes her sister taught her literacy and numeracy. At such time Ginny just felt that true happiness is becoming illiterate. No one willingly succumbed to their little sister, but for the sake of surviving, Ginny pretended that she is the rare one.

The Burrow is isolated on a hillside, the nearest neighbour is in a town miles away, even a wizard mother would not let her little girl go that far by herself. Of course, "little girl" means those ordinary ones. 

Ginny had no friends, but she has six elder brothers and one younger sister. However, siblings are just siblings sometimes, they cannot take place as good friends.

If there is a universal theorem that everyone has at least one friend somehow, then Ginny does have two good friends. The ghoul upstairs and a small rural dog in the neighbouring town.

The ghoul lives in the attic of the Burrow, who moved in at some time unknown, above Ginny and her sister's bedroom. It hardly settles, always knocking and tapping, refuses to be quiet for even a minute.

Aquamarine annoys it, dislikes it, even hates it a little. Ginny likes it, the reason is Aquamarine hates it.

During the nights when the nightmares come, Ginny would sit in her bed and listen to the ghoul banging and thumping on the floor, leaving a faint monotonous rhythm repeating in dark. Ginny got out of bed and find a broom to poke at the ceiling.

"Stop knocking, upstairs, it’s already hard to fall asleep."

After prodding, the upstairs changes its knocking rhythm. Ginny thinks the neighbour is rivalling, so she thrills accompanied with it by knocking. It took her a short while to find out it would stop after each beat, wait until she finishing her knocks. These two voices come and go, forming a conversation, one word by one word.

If Aquamarine didn’t throw her slipper to Ginny, she will spend all night knocking.

She retreated to her bed, thinking there is someone who can’t sleep like herself. It felt intimate, Ginny started to imagine what does a ghoul looks like.

A stubborn old man comes to her mind, quite lovely actually.

Ginny thought her friend upstairs is quite old, judging by how chatty he was. Thud-thud-thump-thud, he would use knocks to speak to people downstairs.

Speak?!

This thought lingered on Ginny's mind, she thought about it day and night and was attempted by it. How fun it is to talk with a ghoul.

One drizzly night, Ginny sneaked up to the attic, leaned over the edge of the door, and whispered, "Ghogho, Ghogho, can you understand me?" Then she heard a commotion behind the door, with a low growl of purring.

Of course, I couldn’t possibly understand what you are saying.

"If you understand me then knock on the door, otherwise just forget it." Ginny waited quietly in the dark for a while, then she heard a thud.

Ginny was so thrilled that she forgot mother's warning, she leaned closer to the door, "So you’re banging on the floor to talk with us? Yes for one knock."

Another thud.

"Shall we be friends?"

Thudthudthudthudthudthudthud.

Ginny went to bed with satisfaction. Later in her life, whenever she talks about friends, she would recall the thuds.

From that day on, Ginny would climb into the attic whenever no one is watching to visit her old friend.

Ginny learnt Ghogho’s special tapping language by guessing and recording, along with asking verbally. Since she got her own room, every day she would talk to her old friend by using the broom to tap the ceiling.

The other friend of Ginny’s is a little rural dog. It has the most important trait of all the good dogs: loyalty. It’s the only thing in the world, at least in Ginny’s world, that likes her whilst hates Aquamarine.

At the age of seven, one day Ginny saw the twin brothers sneaking onto the road behind the hill, so she went along to figure out what they were doing.

“Mind your own business, don’t follow us around.”

Because of that, Ginny followed them. It’s a sibling thing, you never do what your sibling says.

They were actually not doing anything in particular. Fred and George just wanted to go to the neighbouring town for some Muggle magic tricks. Ginny could hardly keep up with their speed. After she arrived at the town, she was too exhausted to take another step no matter what her brother said. She promised them to wait under the tree behaving herself if they only buy her ice cream.

The twins bought her a lemon ice pop. She sat underneath the tree, licking it very carefully, slowing down the process so she could enjoy the flavour just a little longer.

A puppy came to her and stared at her. More precisely, at her popsicle.

“You feeling hot?”

Woof!

“You want the popsicle?”

Woof!

“In your dreams.”

Ginny shoved the whole popsicle into her mouth, smirking at the puppy. She kept the whole thing in her mouth until it got too icy. But the moment Ginny pulled it out, the top half of it broke off and fell onto the ground. Well, lucky for the puppy then. 

Watching how pleased the puppy was, Ginny changed her mind.

“Alright, you ate what’s mine, you’d be mine. Starting from now you have to listen to your boss, which is me, deal?”

Woof!

The puppy proved to be very trustworthy. After that popsicle, it became Ginny’s sidekick who would never betray her. Ginny spent the whole afternoon playing a game called “I throw the shoe you go get it” with the puppy until her brothers came back to pick her up.

Ginny found one shoe of hers was missing the day after. Therefore she went to the town behind her mother for the first time. She spotted the puppy under that tree, alongside her shoe.

Woof! The puppy said.

What the… Ginny said.

They became friends. Ginny wanted to keep him at the Burrow but her sister doesn’t like dogs. Nevertheless, she would still bring the puppy a few pieces of ham or sometimes can meat every time she went playing with him. She calls him Luffy Cerberus. He calls her Woof.

What Ginny likes best about Luffy, is that one time her sister went to the town and tried to play catch with him, but Luffy gave her the cold shoulder.

Whenever Aquamarine did something earth-shattering, Ginny would tell herself that her sister might be able to do anything, but Luffy wouldn’t go get her ball. Luffy only plays with me.

In Ginny’s world, friends mean Thud and Woof. 


	3. Secret

Ginny is scared of many things. Mirrors, her mother, kiwis, eating carrots and such. But the thing that scares her the most, is her twin sister. Unlike the others, Ginny didn't completely submit to her sister, yet she didn't cross the line to going against her sister either.

After that nickname event, Ginny understood the limitation better and learnt to behave herself. She has never confronted her sister ever again, not even kidding.

Ginny barely calls on her sister’s name. Usually, she just yells “Oi”.

“Aquamarine”. Somehow this overly ostentatious name made an inappropriate image related to something like girls without much fabric on, which was even more inappropriate for Ginny's age, popped up inside her head. It gives Ginny chills down her spine. Ginny swore to herself that if she had a name like that, she would be hiding in a cave forever.

A few years back, one day when Ginny was feeling extremely bored, her mind wandered to her sister’s name.

She thought: everyone else in this family has a common name that’s easy to pronounce, easy to remember, how come you have one that’s so... hard to understand? 

Then she went talking to her sister. Oi, isn’t your name Aquamarine? Means blue or something like that? Can I call you Smurfette?

After that, she was thrown and locked into a cabinet by her sister.

If it’s a normal cabinet, Ginny could've picked on the lock. But this one with unlimited space, which was used to collect hundreds and thousands of books Aquamarine has read at lightspeed, belonged to Aquamarine. Ginny had no choice but to wait. She found a stack of books and sat down to make herself comfortable.

She searched her head for happy memories to kill time. Then a pile of memories that were not from her own, has suddenly crossed her mind. She saw herself in Diagon Alley, joking with a man called Snape; she saw herself in Twilfitt and Tatting’s, trying to please the Malfoys; the most ridiculous one was that she saw herself brewing potions in an unfamiliar dungeon. And there were some more fragments of memories, every one of them filled with compliments about how incredible of a genius she was. 

Ginny immediately realized, they’re her sister’s memories. She had no idea when or how did they come into her mind. These extraordinary experiences became her entertainment in the dark. She replayed them over and over again, trying to figure out her sister’s secret. But even till she was set free from the cabinet a few hours later, she still got nothing.

Ginny was sitting on the floor, Aquamarine was standing in front of Ginny with a smug on her face. Let’s see if you dare to tell Mum.

Nope, I’m taking all the blames anyway. Every time. 

Ginny ran to the kitchen, feeling quite down. She got her share of dinner and blame from her mother. 

“Since when were you allowed to come home after 6? Next time see if I’ll let you in. You’re a big girl now Ginny, why can’t you be a little more like your sister? She never let us worry.”

Like my sister? Locking other people in their closet?

Ginny is not someone who holds grudges. When bedtime came, she could even talk to her sister, who was also lying on the bed, without getting tension in the air. They were making small talks, Ginny was observing her sister’s face, with a strange feeling building up inside her. How come she never treats me that nicely like the way she treats that Mr. Snape?

By the way, who is Mr. Snape?

Words had burst out of her mouth before Ginny realized, "Who was that Mr. Snape? The one who taught you potions? You know it’s kinda dangerous going to a stranger's house alone."

These words somehow lighted Aquamarine’s fire unintentionally. She jolted up towards Ginny, dragged her up by the collar, “How did you know?”

How am I supposed to know exactly how did I know? Ginny was just about to complain, a new wave of memories came flowing into her. Aquamarine’s personal clothing company, her own vault in Gringotts, the password of the vault, the location of the key… Ginny was shocked. She must look terrible, terrible enough to made her sister thought that she might accidentally murder her. Ginny was released.

Aquamarine calmed herself down in a few seconds.

“If you know you know, whatever. But--” she lay down, “don’t meddle with my affairs.”

Ginny nodded in compliance and curled up in her blanket.

She didn’t care if karma comes. At that moment she was secretly delighted by the fact that Aquamarine might know everything single thing in the world, but there’s one secret that truly belongs to Ginny, to her alone. 

Hmph, I would definitely not care to meddle with your affairs. Whatever you want or get in the outside world, if you touch me again, some of these things you do behind our backs might just magically come to me.


	4. Who Else Could It Be?

For a long time, nothing happened to anyone. At least between Ginny and her sister, it could be counted as peaceful.

They never stuck with each other all the time like other twin sisters. Aquamarine was into socializing and reading, while Ginny spent more time running around and climbing trees. Although that did decrease their chances of having a conflict.

Aquamarine’s skills of making money got her a separate room for herself from Mum, which also meant a separate room for Ginny. It’s the first thing she did that actually made Ginny happy. 

Ginny was too excited to sleep on the first night in her own room. In fact, she couldn’t sleep at all. Staring at the plain ceiling, she found herself a little bit upset, almost missing the times when she had someone to argue with every night.

Am I mental? She asked her upstairs with a broom.

Yes. The answer was as simple as that.

Home has become more and more desolate. Bill went to Egypt because of his job at Gringotts; Charlie went to Romania for studying dragons; the others either goes to school or goes to work. All of them were in their own business and taking their own responsibilities. Even Ron has gone to Hogwarts.

Ginny was in a great mood on the day they sent Ron to school. Her sister didn’t want to get out of bed for it. They met the boy who lived--Harry Potter, at the train station. It’s a pity that she didn’t know better.

Ginny went home and told her sister with enthusiasm in her voice. The laser didn’t show any kind of interest in their conversation.

“So you have an obsession with a celebrity now,” Aquamarine spoke with indifference.

Yes, of course I do. Despite the silly smirk on Ginny’s face, she had pictured a bright future for her. Finally, someone tough came. Hopefully, he could successfully take down my nemesis. 

A collision between these two extraordinary people would definitely be dramatic. The more dramatic it is, the more of a good show it is. Wish him a grand plan of the future, Ginny prayed to Merlin silently, for the battle that would come sooner or later.

Later on, Ron wrote to her, saying he and that Harry Potter has become friends. There’s a little git from the Malfoy family called Draco who they see as their arch enemy. He also mentioned the professor who teaches potion wasn’t very fond of Harry and would trouble them in any case. He called this professor “Greasy bat”.

Ginny looked up after finishing the letter and saw her sister’s ashen face. She decided that flee is the best choice at the moment. Nesting in her room, she couldn’t figure out what triggered her sister no matter how. Ginny took out the letter again but still didn’t discover anything extra troubling. In general, this is a good article that is playful, lively, straightforward, and full of true feelings. Regardless of the few complaints about teachers, classmates, and the education system, this could even make an excellent essay sample for primary school students.

Ginny thought her sister was just having a small temper and would get over it soon. To her surprise, from that day on, whenever Ron’s name was mentioned, her smiley face would turn livid. Her parents didn't notice, but Ginny had a bad feeling about Ron’s situation. 

The first day Ron came back home for summer, Ginny rushed to him and held his hands.

“You know, whatever happens in the future... I will always be on your side… stay strong” she paused to think, “I can only give you a warning, be careful and stay safe.”

“When did you start talking like this?”

Ron wasn’t bothered by it at first, however, he did start to realize how important the warning was. The stairs, the kitchen knife, and the nearby wild dogs have colluded to mess with him. The total amount of injuries he suffered was enough for him to lie down in the hospital for half a month. The worst thing is, Aquamarin volunteered to supervise him on his essays. 

She held up a thin parchment and shook it, said to Mum: “Why is brother so stupid? How did his essay possibly have so many ‘patches’ on it? It’s humiliating.” Aquamarin claimed to be fed up with Ron’s ignorance. She took three books out of that horrible cabinet of hers and made Ron read them all, then she spent the whole afternoon helping Ron to write a “correct” essay.

Mother Molly was very satisfied and asked Aquamarine to keep an eye on Ron’s homework. But Ron couldn’t help but moan on the inside.

A night in mid-July, Ron’s left hand got smashed by the car door inexplicably when he was helping to clean his father’s car. He drew out his swollen hand and spoke to Ginny in a low voice, “Did you curse me that day when you shook my hand? I’ve been having bad luck since then.”

Ginny felt very wronged and suppressed her voice to the lowest, “Do you really think I have the ability to curse someone? Another warning, stay away from that someone.”

“What ‘someone’? Who?” Ron’s voice crashed the silence like a bomb.

Who else could it be? Ginny saw Aquamarin standing in distance. Without answering, she carried the bucket and walked away as fast as she could. Ginny could still hear Ron’s voice coming from her back, “Tell me who that is!”


	5. Clutch

Dad's recent fascination with Muggle cars gives Aquamarine a stage to show off. The family was so shocked. Percy hugged her and said in a worried tone, "It doesn't matter even if Aqua's a squib."

Ginny wasn't worried but confused. Did the kiwi hate fixing Dad's car, or it was a pleasure for her?

Every time father asks Aquamarine to come and take a look, she always looks lazy and impatient. Whenever father is inclined to read the instruction himself, she would come in time to fix whatever was wrong quickly.

This weekend, Dad, in his usual way, dismantled the car and assembled it, then dismantled it again. He got excited and told Ginny, who was watching, to fetch her sister to examine the strange noise the engine was making. 

As soon as Ginny entered the living room, she saw Aquamarine slumping feebly over the table, refusing to move. 

"Why does Dad do such boring things? Can't I take a break?" her sister blinked her innocent big eyes and held a delicate voice. "I’m just a little lazy, but you can’t blame me for Dad's Muggle car. It's annoying that dad asks me about it every day."

"Can’t you just go and take a look?" Ginny who stood beside her couldn't resist but asked.

Since the voice outside the window continued to call, Aquamarine plugged her ears, pretending not to hear.

"Can I just ignore it?" Aquamarine has a plaintive face.

"Then I'll try. I think I might know something about it."

Hearing this, the lazy sister sat up. "You do? Tell me about it."

"The rubber bat in the clutch oil pump assembly is broken. Just change the clutch in the oil pump assembly." It is the most professional sentence Ginny could recall with the pieces she read from the instructions.

"Ginny," said Aquamarine at last, "I should probably go and take a look at it myself. After all, Dad cares very much about the car."

She passed Ginny by, patted her on the shoulder, and smiled sweetly. The kind of smile that’s even brighter than the July sun.

"Get us two glasses of lemonade, will you?"

Ginny's eyes wide opened, she was shocked by her twin sister for the first time. Not because Aquamarine asked for lemonade, but because the hand that tapped on her shoulder revealed her sister knows nothing about cars. 

How did the know-it-all Aquamarine solve so many car problems without even knowing what the clutch is?

Ginny sprinted back to the scene after pouring the drinks quickly to see how an amateur was supposed to fix the car. 

But she arrived a little bit late, father and sister are talking happily.

"It's as simple as that."

"Yes, the clutch is the key."

They smiled happily and they took the lemonades Ginny brought.

Only a few days later, Ginny chatted with the people in the repair shop in the town. She learnt that their automatic-transmission car had no clutch. 


	6. The Guest

“Ginny, has Dad ever taught you how to drive?” Fred asked one day. 

“You were there whenever we saw Dad repairing the car,” George added.

“Umm… a little bit?”

“So we have four little bits now.”

“Sounds like enough bits to me.”

“Enough what?”

“Come here, we’re gonna go study it.”

For the whole afternoon that day, Ginny, Ron, and the twins crowded in the car to piece together their knowledge of driving. It was almost time for dinner when they thought they got the gist.

“Why didn’t you guys ask Aquamarine? She knows everything.” Ginny couldn't help but ask when they were heading to the kitchen. 

“There’s no difference asking you,” George said.

“The point is you wouldn’t ask around.” And this was Fred.

Why do you want to know how to drive? That was supposed to be Ginny’s second question, but now she had no choice to keep quiet.

At night, Ginny was walking through the corridor and saw the flying car that father had recently completed refitting. It was driven out of the garage and flown away.

The voice coming from Ginny’s back gave her heebie-jeebies, “It’s probably the twins and Ron. Percy would definitely not do something like this. Really, sneaking out like this… aren’t they afraid that Mum would worry?” Shaking her head, Aquamarine headed back to her bedroom. “I’m glad you didn’t follow them along and do these naive and brainless things.”

Before closing the door, she turned her head and smiled beautifully. 

And so much for sleeping. When Ginny finally fell asleep, the sky was already getting brighter. 

“Clunk. Clunk. Thud, thud, thud… ”

The loud noise awakened Ginny. She rubbed her eyes and walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water. As soon as the kitchen door opened, she was stunned. Beaming and screaming, she ran into her sister’s room with excitement. 

“What’s the matter?” Aquamarine whispered half-consciously. 

“We have a guest… he came… ”

“Who?” Aquamarine muttered.

“Ha… Harry Potter.” Ginny seemed like she had tried very hard to finally say the name.

“Enough!” Aquamarine suddenly got furious. “You know how angry I can get when someone forcingly wakes me up! Do you have to pick this time of the day to have a girl talk with me?”

Ginny dodged the pillow thrown at her and rushed out, her good mood undiminished. 

Yell all you like. I’m just warning you that your days might be over soon~ The tough one came here now, let’s see how much time you have left to be this domineering!

Ginny naively thought that she could sit by and watch, immersed in the imagination of sipping tea in the first-class seat. 

As soon as Dad entered the door at noon, Mum rang the drums of war and launched an attack on him for their son stealing his car. 

“Arthur Weasley, you made sure there was a loophole when you wrote that law!” shouted Mum. “Just so you could carry on tinkering with all that Muggle rubbish in your shed! And for your information, Harry arrived this morning in the car you weren’t intending to fly!” 

“Harry?” said Dad blankly. “Harry who… Good lord, is it Harry Potter? Very pleased to meet you, Ron’s told us so much about-- ” 

“Your sons flew that car… ” Another attack. 

Through the roar of anger, Ginny gradually smelled an ominous premonition. Not long after her father came back, the long-lost dizziness appeared again. 

Wave after wave, Ginny looked at the people around her. All of their expressions were somewhat unnatural, with a kind of dream-like feeling crawled on everyone's cheeks.

“Mum, you’re too loud.” A lazy voice appeared on the stairs.

Mum stopped immediately. 

“Honey, are you hungry?” Mum's voice became very gentle.

“A little. I stayed up too late yesterday.” Aquamarine came over lazily and gave her mother a good morning kiss.

“Aqua, I didn’t get a kiss last night nor this morning! ” Dad’s behavior of acting like a child made the guests' eyes wider. 

Aquamarine swayed and sat down between Fred and George and said, “This is a punishment.”

Bugger, Ginny put her head on her arm, Aquamarine’s field of power strengthened again. 

Aquamarine continued, “Also, Dad, please watch your manners. There’s a guest in the house!”

Mr. Weasley immediately remembered Harry’s existence and introduced Harry to his sweetie. 

“Ah, sorry, Harry. This is my youngest daughter, Aquamarine. She is the pride of the Weasley family.”

“Yes, Harry.” Fred nodded.

“Little Princess Weasley.” George put his hand on Aquamarine's shoulder in a daze.

Ginny saw the smile Aquamarine gave Harry and realized that she had made a mistake. A look of pity and the usual contempt. 

Ginny's revenge plan died before it was even born. Even the tough one can’t beat her.

“Ron, why don’t we show Harry your room?” Ginny got up, intending to escape. The more people can leave, the better. 

“Sure. Come on, Harry, this way. You can share a bed with me.”

Good job, Ron! Go, go, go!

The three of them walked towards the stairs.

“Ron, have you finished your homework yet?” Harry cut in Ginny’s perfect plan. “I have no idea how to write the Potion essay. Snape is going to kill me… ”

Aquamarine frowned with annoyance, and interrupted suddenly, “I personally think it is very impolite to talk about a teacher like this behind their back.”

Something poked a hole in Ginny's heart, and for the first time, she personally experienced how much it would cost when her body acted slower than her mind and missed the opportunity. 

Aquamarine continued unceremoniously over there. 

“Moreover, if you do your homework the same way Ron does, then I definitely wouldn’t doubt that your teacher will dislike you. No teacher would like a student who doesn’t study hard. You’re supposed to be learning and studying in school, not to be sulky on your teachers.”

After that, Aquamarine continued with her breakfast, ignoring the rest of the people in the house.

Ginny thought there’s nothing wrong with what Harry said, it’s not like he said something super rebellious. Unfortunately, her parents seemed to take Aquamarine’s side.

“Harry, Aqua is right.” Mrs. Weasley put down the pan in her hand.

“Yes, and Ron's Potion is really terrible. It took Aqua the whole afternoon to help him complete the homework.” Mr. Weasley also nodded, “The point of going to school is to gain knowledge and learn how to protect yourself using them. Putting up with your teacher will not do you any good.”

"But Snape did trouble Harry on purpose!" Ron protested. 

Aquamarine finished the last sausage and put down her fork, and then she smiled. 

The sharp air raid sirens rang in Ginny's head. She instinctively knew that something had touched her sister's angry nerves. Look what kind of smile is on her face! She looked around quickly, and the faces of her parents and brothers seemed to be infected with the smile from hell as well. 

Ginny escaped the scene as quickly as possible, yelling “I wanna sleep in”, leaving a bloody storm behind her.


End file.
